


No Simple Indiscretion

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Background Het, F/F, Pirate Elizabeth, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Captain Turner makes port at Nassau and reunites with an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> This is set pre-series for Black Sails and some post-PotC time period that is blurry and obscured and possibly AU.  
> Thank you to Lefaym for beta reading!

"Enter," Eleanor said after the knock at the door. She did not look up from the ledgers that covered her desk. There was never an end to the paperwork.

The door opened and only then did she look up to see the lithe woman enter. Her guest wore boots over leather trousers, a thin white shirt and a long black leather coat with an impractical number of brass buckles. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, and she wore a hat adorned with a single white feather.

"Mrs. Turner," Eleanor said by way of greeting. "It's been some time since you've graced Nassau with your presence."

"Captain Turner," Elizabeth said, the corners of her lips turning upward in half a smile, as if remembering an old joke.

"Captain Turner, the missus," Eleanor clarified. She closed the top ledger and motioned for Elizabeth to sit across from her. "Your husband, also Captain Turner, was here not a fortnight ago. You two have a habit of missing one another."

Elizabeth removed her hat and sat down. "We find each other when necessary."

"I imagine so." Eleanor folded her hands and placed them on the desk. "And what have you brought this time, Captain?"

"An assortment of items, including a three dozen barrels of gunpowder, to the great risk of my crew. I've a crewman who breathes fire, and while he is a wonderful cook, he could have blown up the entire ship with a poorly timed sneeze."

For the first time since Elizabeth had entered, Eleanor smiled. "I've never been quite able to believe half the stories I hear about your crew."

Elizabeth smiled in kind. "I'd say only half are true."

"You were always quite clever, Elizabeth, even when we were children," Eleanor said. She pushed back from the desk and got to her feet. She circled the desk to lean against the front of it, only a pace away from where Elizabeth sat. "I do hear things, so I must ask: does your husband know of your indiscretions?

"They're only indiscretions if he doesn't know about them," Elizabeth replied, lifting one eyebrow. "We spend a lot of time apart, as you so duly noted, and the nights can be very long. We have simple rules to abide by: we don't sleep with our crew and no prostitutes."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "Who does that leave, then?"

Elizabeth leaned forward a little. "You."

For a long moment, Eleanor stared down at Elizabeth, carefully calculating her words, and then she smiled. "Your husband is quite good."

"I know. So am I."

"I remember."

Elizabeth stood and appraised Eleanor just as carefully. She raised a hand and tucked her fingers inside the front of Eleanor's dress, and pulled her closer. "I know your bed comes with much company, but I ask kindly of you, Miss Guthrie, if you'd like to share it once more."

Eleanor's eyes darkened. "Just fucking kiss me."

Elizabeth yanked on the dress and pulled Eleanor into a kiss. Their mouths were hot and open, lust coiling tightly between Eleanor's legs. Her arms snaked around Elizabeth's body and pulled at her shirt to get to bare skin. Elizabeth pulled back only long enough to shed her heavy coat before she began work on removing Eleanor's dress.

"I forgot," Elizabeth said, her words punctuated with a hearty tug at an impossibly small button, "how bloody difficult these things are to take off."

Eleanor grabbed hold of Elizabeth's trousers around the back and spun them both until Elizabeth was backed against the desk. "Then allow me," Eleanor said, and she gathered Elizabeth's shirt up in her hands and pulled it up over her head to reveal her bare breasts. She lowered her head and found a nipple with her mouth. Elizabeth leaned her head back and moaned, low and deep.

With one hand, Eleanor unbuckled Elizabeth's belt and shoved her hand deep inside the leather trousers. Her fingers deftly found Elizabeth's clit, and Elizabeth was slick and ready. Elizabeth's hips jutted forward, and her fingers pushed deep into Eleanor's blonde locks, and then pulled her by the hair up to kiss her hungrily on the mouth.

Elizabeth moaned louder, her voice carrying throughout the room, and assuredly through the walls. She wrapped her legs around Eleanor's body and pulled her closer. Eleanor grinned, working her harder.

"Bloody, fucking--" Elizabeth cried, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Her words cut off as she was reduced to a silent scream, her mouth open, but no sound. She relaxed just as quickly, letting her head drop back. "Oh, Eleanor, you have not lost your touch."

Eleanor pulled her hand from Elizabeth's trousers and smiled. "I give nothing for free."

"Then take me to your bed."

It was a tangled shuffled of pulling at the final buttons of Eleanor's dress, and the hooks of her undergarments, but as they reached the bed, Eleanor was stripped naked. She fell back onto the bed and gazed up at Elizabeth with dark eyes.

Elizabeth, still dressed from the waist down, crawled after her and buried her face between Eleanor's open legs. She kissed the crease of Eleanor's inner thigh and rested a hand on her stomach before moving her mouth to the prize of Eleanor's hot cunt. 

Eleanor's back arched at the first touch of tongue to clit. Her fingers dug deep into the sheets and held onto them by the fistful. There was little to gain by fucking Elizabeth Turner, but it was nothing if not enjoyable.

"Fuck me," Eleanor mumbled, and Elizabeth laughed. The sound and the vibration sent a shiver through Eleanor's body. 

"That's the idea," Elizabeth said in a thick voice, her words slightly muffled by the task in front of her. Her fingers grazed over Eleanor's leg, and then it turned to a scratch with her fingernails, leaving a long red trail down to Eleanor's knee.

Eleanor gasped and threw her leg over Elizabeth's shoulder, straining for more contact. The sweat poured off her brow and upper lip as her orgasm overtook her through the pain. Her body was nothing if not predictable, and it was her turn to cry out for the building to hear.

"That was fast," Elizabeth said as she crawled up to the top of the bed next to Eleanor. "I can't imagine it's been as long for you as it has for me."

Eleanor kissed her on her soft mouth, tasting the slickness still clinging to Elizabeth's lips. "But it's been a long time since I've had you." She traced her finger around the brown circle of Elizabeth's nipple. "I had wondered about the nature of your visit since I'd fucked your husband."

Elizabeth laughed. "I was the one who suggested you as a partner for him. He's... very loyal. I don't know that he takes up his end of our arrangement as often as I do. He's sweet in that way."

"Sweet for a pirate," Eleanor said faintly. "You're a lucky woman, Captain."

"Mmm," Elizabeth agreed. She pressed a kiss to Eleanor's neck, just because it was there to kiss. "I should go. My crew should have everything sorted with Mr. Scott by now. They'll be enjoying the taverns and the brothels, but I prefer to stay with my ship."

"I know you have no longer have a home in Port Royal, but you can make a home in Nassau," Eleanor said. She took Elizabeth's hand and locked their fingers together as they had when they were girls, running along the cobblestone streets together. "You don't have to flee to a ship."

"My home is with Will," Elizabeth replied, gazing up at the ceiling. "I have no need for a port."

"I could have need for you," Eleanor said. "Nassau is changing. I'd like to know I Have your support if it comes to that."

Elizabeth released Eleanor's hand and rose from the bed. "Eleanor, you've been my friend for a long time. Know that I will support you, no matter what." She leaned over one more and kissed Eleanor's plush lips. Her breasts hung heavy over the bed as she whispered, "As long as your interests are also my own."

Eleanor smiled. "You are an excellent pirate, Captain Turner."

"Thank you." Elizabeth straightened up and she looked powerful, bare chested with her trousers and boots, and her long hair wild. She may have once been the governor's daughter, but the pirate standing there was her true form. "Until the next time."

Eleanor nodded. "Until the next time."


End file.
